Where Goddesses Play
by SouleSeeker
Summary: Two very unusual girls appear in Forks. They know about the Cullens and the Pack and they need their help. They have many secrets, including they're own unusual powers. But how? Bella does not exist in this story. AU. Vamps and Humans. Jacob, too!
1. Prologue

"Where Goddesses Play"

By: Jeanna Watts

(A/N): This is a prologue that I wrote up after the first chapters. It gives you a bit of background on Luna and Soule and why they are the way they are. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters. Nor am I affiliated with the ATC, also they certainly do not go after vampires. I just bend and twist the characters and organization to fill my own creative needs.

Prologue

Their bodies had been strewn carelessly over the hardwood floor like leftover Christmas wrappings when the gifts had all been collected. Drained of blood and pale of face, they little resembled the two loving and adoring figures that the girls had known for their short twelve years of life.

Working for the Aquarian Tabernacle Church came with its dangers. Not all vampires wanted to change. Nor would they accept apology when someone asked them that question.

A little girl bloodied lay on the floor, unable to pass out as a respite from the pain, looked onto the sad, mutilated faces of her parents. Their bodys had been slashed in several places, needles shoved under their fingernails and had been tortured in many other horrible ways that the little girl tried desperately to forget. Her bright blue eyes blink away tears as the bitemarks on her arms, legs, chest, and neck sting still. But the worst was over as far as pain went, or so she hoped.

She was lucky, she supposed, for the transformation was much easier on her sister and herself than it was on the many others who had endured it. There was pain, yes, there was pain, but not the bloodlust or desolation that her father had told her that the others felt.

Her eyes turn to her sister, afraid to crawl over. There was no familiar brush of consciousness that she usually felt from her twin sister. No vague tickling, no sharp pain, nothing. There was so much blood...but she couldn't see any cuts on her body. Her parents were dead, oh she knew that, but she couldn't be the only possible survivor of this tragedy, could she?

"S-sunny?" Her voice barely brushed the sound of a whisper as she murmered her nickname for her sister. Her sister didn't stir. The tears that were welling in her eyes began to pool and spill over. Sunny had always been the healer of the two of them, she couldn't possibly die...could she? Was that even possible? She could heal herself, right? She had to be ok!

She crawls over to her twin sister slowly and painfully, and very gently touches her shoulder. She was still warm. But she supposed her parents would be as well, and they weren't moving anytime soon. She gently shakes her. "Sunny...Sunny please wake up. Don't leave me here all alone."

Nothing.

"Oh, c'mon Sunny! Wake up! Please! Please wake up..." The girl trails off crying, her entire family gone in the time span of an hour... oh what on Earth was she going to do? She cries in silence for a few minutes, completely swallowed in her unending world of pain.

A tiny groan breaks the sound of the girl's tears and she felt a vague shift of consciousness.

The girl tries to blink through her tears to see the source of the noise. She vaguely through her tear filled eyes sees her sister's red hair shift and lift off of the ground.

A tiny hesitant voice calls out fearfully. "Lulu?" To Luna it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I'm right here Sunny." Luna goes to her sister and takes her into her arms, rocking her gently back and forth.

"My neck...my neck hurts..." Soule says quietly to her sister.

Luna, automatically in her older, wiser, big sister mode, lifts the hair off of the back of Soule's neck, and automatically shields her thoughts from her sister. 'A bite...she must have slept through the worst of it...maybe it won't affect her. She won't know anyway. She doesn't need that, too.'

"It's just a scrape from the floor, Sunny," Luna reassured her sister.

"They're dead aren't they?" Soule asked her older sister, already knowing the answer, burying her head in her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just us now, yeah? But we'll be ok. I know we will. We've got each other, and one day we will find those guys and get revenge for Mama and Papa, ok?"

Soule nods, tears dripping out of her eyes, knowing that they would never be normal little girls ever again.

(A/N): Please Read and Review! Virtual cookies and shoutouts to those who do!


	2. European History

"Where the Goddesses Plays"

by: SouleSeeker

Disclaimer: I own Luna and Soule. That's it. I have no affiliation with the Aquarian Tabernacle Church. They certainly do not hire people to hunt vampires. The characters, alas, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

"Conventionalism is the product of a lazy mind... those that fall into habit of convention when they have neither the mind, nor heart to be otherwise, and that is why they never make their mark on the world..." said the teacher to the class of rather frightened children. This new woman was either one of two things. She could only fit into one category. Frightening or amazing.

Personally, my bet was on the latter. This tiny little woman, with hair bigger than she was and oddly enough, dark blue eyes, was a vampire. Or not a vampire? How could one be both? It just didn't fit. The eyes…the body heat that I could feel halfway across the room…none of it made sense.

I poised myself on the edge of my seat ready to spring if she made a bid at one of the students. It would give away my familys close-held secret, but my father, Carlisle, would never forgive me if I did naught. I sighed at the hopelessness of this situation. I was caught between the figurative rock and hard place…Christ.

"But…enough on personal philosophy." Thank God. She was going to put these poor, unsuspecting, students ahead of their time period. "As many of you should know from your US History class last year, there was a pandemic a little less than a century ago where many people died," she let out a very disconcerting smile, "…or did they?"

My body froze and I had to remind myself to breathe. I was panicking for no apparent reason. She couldn't be talking about THAT. Or could she be? I opened up my mind to feel for hers. There was nothing. Only the stagnant, distasteful minds of Jessica Stanley, and Mike Newton were discernable, the rest of the class in a dense lethargic state. Why? What did this mean? Who was this woman? This Damphire hybrid, no thoughts, woman who now taught my European History class was a strange paradox. But those only exist on paper. It just didn't make any sense.

"During the Spanish Influenza Outbreak, many corpses were burned." True, but not for the wealthy. There was a headstone bearing the name 'Edward Masen" out there somewhere, I just never had the urge or desire to look upon it. I have enough closure as it is. "Headstones," she continued, "were the only reminders that people existed at all. Now..." A strange smiled roamed over her face, "with so many people sick, so many people in agony…do you think hospitals would notice a few gone missing?"

It was then that she looked straight into my eyes. As if I knew something that she did as well…it was almost as if she thought the two of us were sharing in some sick private joke.

"Then again, that was long ago. The flu hit the States, starting in Chicago and spread outward."

I was beginning to panic a bit. I was fidgeting when I very well could have acted still. Fidgeting was only part of the whole human act, not a necessity, I looked physically nervous. I automatically pulled my body once again under my command. But she did look straight at me. What is this woman? Why is she speaking about this? This is supposed to be European history, not US history. And the better question would be why is she looking at me while she is speaking about this? Maybe she is a reader, like me?

She lets out a wicked little smile that nobody but one with vampire blood could pull off. "But let's pull these legends closer to home shall we? It is said that not very far from here, a treaty was made. Between a native tribe and a coven of less than conventional vampires." She lets out a smirk that signifies my family's doom, along with my own. "Vegetarians, if you will, those who only survive on the blood of animals, rather than hunting humans to survive."

This woman was our own personal version of hell. And by the sounds of it, if Emmett had his way that is just where this woman would end up. He was contemplating killing her here and now. Well, anything to protect Rose. That idiot. Well, I could insult Emmett menatally all day, but that didn't stop me from wanting to pulverize him for daring to threaten this crazy woman. Hmm…maybe I'm the crazy one.

'We're going to have to leave here Edward,' thought Alice. She was studying the ceiling as if bored with all this incessant talk about Dracula wannabes. 'Tonight.' I very slowly shifted the position of my head, using our silent method of communication to say yes to her. That was when Mike Newton snorted, and decided to open that disgusting black hole attached to his face.

"That's so lame! Vampires that don't kill people? Man.." He smiles that cheesy snaggle-toothed grin that makes many female and male hormones in this class skyrocket, "my sister would so be first!" The rest of the children start to comment on Newton's out burst and Emmett sends a thought my way.

'If I wasn't a vegetarian, I would kill Newton. Rumor has it that his sister is actually a nice kid.' That imbecile. How can he be so totally and utterly imperceptive? Does he not recognize the severity of this situation?

Ms. Nuit, or Ms. Luna as she said she liked to be called, cleared her throat and quirked a beautifully manicured eyebrow at Newton. "Could you take a life so easily, Mr. Newton?" Newton shirks down in his seat. "This coven, these vegetarians…" she lets out a little laugh, "while they may be unconventional, show us something miraculous that many humans can't really grasp. Restraint. You would do well to take a lesson in that, Mr. Newton."

Smugness immediately reigns through my brother's mind and thoughts. How in God's name can he possibly be pleased that she has said that? She knows our secret and is currently exposing it to a classroom full of children. What an ignorant ass.

So the teacher continued to spill out all of our vampiric secrets to the room full of children, she also included the Volturri, to my horror. Angela Weber was the only child here to actually be afraid. Reasonable considering she was the only one with any sense in this classroom, excluding my siblings, myself, and apparently, the teacher.

Finally that damn bell rang. The teacher sputtered out: "Ok! If anyone asks…we had a test!" The students file out and Alice, Emmett, and I gather out things and prepare to leave. Then to my utter surprise and horror, "Will the Cullen's stay after class for a moment, please?" Shit.

I rarely curse, even in my mind. But this was one of those rare occasions. What are we going to do? I look toward Alice and she bounds up to the front of the classroom doing her best to be at her most charming. Charming our way out of harsh situations is a specialty of hers.

'I got this,' she thought. "Yes, Miss Luna?" She asks politely, the face of pure sweetness.

Luna tactfully waits to answer until the last child had walked out of the room, and walked over to the window and closes it, sighing. I wondered when it was that I had started referring to her as Luna?

"Gods I thought that would never end…" she breathed. I stared at her. Yes, I knew it was rude, but I really could not help myself. What was this woman playing at and why? I didn't understand, and I did not like that feeling. I crossed my arms over my chest as Alice asked, "Are you ok, Miss Luna?"

Before Luna can answer my other brother, Jasper walks in, as he usually does to escort Alice to the car like the true Southern gentleman that he fancies himself to be. He immediately senses the tension on our part and is automatically worried about his Alice. He pretends to go back to the door to leave. "Oh, I'm sorry…" He steps toward the door.

"You should stay too Mr. Whitlock,' Luna says before looking at Emmett, "and if you can find your wife, she should probably be a part of this conversation as well."

Jasper tenses at being referred to as Mr. Whitlock, only meals and fellow vampires have ever called him by his true name. His scars bulge and stretch as his muscles bunch up under his skin in an automatic defense mechanism, I automatically step towards Luna, partly shielding her from his angry glare as if I would protect this stranger from my own flesh and blood of mine. I try and fail once again to read this woman's mind. I still didn't understand this any better. It was very frustrating. But I decided to continue searching in any case.

Alice puts a reassuring hand on Jasper's arm and I am grateful for this. I didn't want to have to protect this woman. Not when she threatened my family like this. All of this happened in a matter of seconds.

"Uhh.." Emmett stutters. In his mind he is thinking: 'Shit. Shit. Shit!' "I'm too young to settle down?" He phrased it more as a question then a statement. I repressed an urge to slap my hand to my forehead.

Luna looked sharply at me. A glare or a gleam, I couldn't tell which burned blue in her eyes as she looked at me in warning. "I would really cut that out if I were you," my brows furrowed in confusion, "my mind shields bite back." My eyes widen and I pull my strain of consciousness back to me as much as I possibly can. What the hell is this woman?

She rolls her eyes at my shocked expression. "Cut the crap guys, I really don't have time for your 'I'm just the average human,' act…" We all stare at her in fear and wonder. Noone speaks for two full seconds and I decide to take charge.

"I don't believe we understand you, Ms. Nuit." This was my first time actually talking to her.

She turns and sits on the edge of her desk. "My name is Luna, Edward." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a badge. "I am an agent for the Aquarian Tabernacle Church…my sister and I are on assignment here." The ATC, here?

"What?" Emmett asks, very confused.

My previous observations about this woman were quite obviously very wrong. She was idiotic. "If you work for the agency then you should have been trained not to speak of Volterra in front of a room full of mindless impressionable children."

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed. 'You are acknowledging that what she says is real. You are feeding the fire. Let it go!' I sighed.

"Look, it's obvious she isn't human, she know! Now we just need to figure out what she wants from out family."

"Mind your temper, Mr. Masen." I stiffened at her use of my former name. I did not like it. "There are bigger things at work here then you realize…" I wondered what she could possibly mean. I ignored Emmett's cough at my discomfort.

I cleared my throat. "That's Cullen ma'am."

Without missing a beat she replies, "It is now, yes…"

This woman frustrated me. To a very large extent. She continued. "Jorin and Katiya, the Hartison coven, have you ever heard of them?"

Alice answered for all of us. "No we have not."

Luna jumps off of the desk and starts pacing, it must be a nervous habit of hers. The temperature in the room spiked a bit and I grew even more curious about her. But before I could ask, Rosalie walked into the room and sat on a desk. Luna nodded at her. "Kind of you to join us…"

Rosalie nods at her having heard the conversation thus far. Trust Rose to taunt the person who holds the very secret of our existence.

Luna seems a bit agitated. Her lips purse into a thin line and she starts to itch the back of her hands. "They consider themselves 'pain artists,' they like to see how much pain they can inflict upon a human before they kick…they don't kill to feed…they kill for pleasure…" I would have taken this time to be angry, if not for Jasper seeping calm into the entire room. I hate feeling oddly at piece. "My sister and I tracked them here…to just outside Forks, if they're not here yet, they'll be here soon."

Alice's eyes go vague as she receives a vision of Luna facing a blonde woman alone, snarl on her face. I made a silent vow never to let that happen. "I see," she says. Jasper not being able to see what Alice see's, looks at Luna with distrust. "And what of us? What is our part in all of this?"

Luna ignores Jasper and looks at Alice. "Good, care to share with the class?"

Alice smiles at her sweetly. "Not until you answer Jasper's question." She smiles at Luna once again. 'I never have taken well to mean outsiders,' she thought to me.

Luna smirked at us. "You're not going to like it…"

Rose sighs in disgust. "Best to get it over with, then." I cross my arms over my chest and study the tiny woman in front of me. She almost looks a bit…nervous? I couldn't really tell for sure. And I didn't like that feeling.

She sighs and sits on the desk. "Their coven is twenty-six strong…and it could be even more now. We lost track of them outside of New Mexico a few years ago. We need…" she pauses here and to purse her lips looking quite unhappy about what she is about to say, "reinforcements as it were." She starts to speal very quickly. If this wasn't such a precarious situation I would almost think that this was endearing. "While my sister and I could take out Jorin and Katyia on our own, we can't get to them with their cannon fodder in our way…"

I would absolutely not allow this tiny, beautiful, fiery young woman, to face twenty-six or more monsters alone. It was utterly unacceptable. It was after I reached this conclusion that Rosalie chose to blow a gasket.

"Excuse me?!" She bellowed. And before she could damage my families honor any more, I said, "We'll do it."

Rosalie turns around to face me. "What?!"

I turn to look at her and use a semi-commanding tone, "I said we'll do it." Rosalie looks at me with fury and indignation in her eyes. "You speak for yourself, Edward Cullen," she hisses. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the door with her Emmett on her heels. Alice, Jasper, and I watched them go in slight humor.

I turned back to face Luna. She was looking at me with a curious expression on her face. "You may want to check with Carlisle and Esme before you jump into any decisions like that," she chided me. "I don't want to cause any…" she searched for a word, "contention within your family. I would understand if you were to decide against it, especially because it is not just you that we are asking aide from."

I was curious. Who else could she be asking aide from?

"Who else?" Alice asked curiously.

"The wolves," Luna replied.

Oh no. Not this crazy young woman among a pack of werewolves. That was unacceptable. I drop my head to rest in my hand. "Good luck with that." I couldn't believe it. Wolves, gah.

Luna made a face of extreme distaste. "My sister will be dealing with that situation. I'm not keen on fleas." Alice covered a smile with her hand.

"Who is this mysterious sister anyway?" I asked, I just kinda wanted another excuse to talk to her.

Luna's gaze glazes over for a moment she reminds me of Alice when she is having a vision. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when another woman entered the room.

She was Luna's exact opposite. Where Luna wore all black this new woman wore all white. Where Luna's ebony hair was curly, her's was a wavy auburn. Where Luna's eyes were an icy blue, the newcomers eyes were a warm shade of brown. They certainly didn't look like sisters, in fact they looked like the goth and cheerleader that hated one another. But even I could see the special bond that was there. "Yes, Lu-" she started to say when she spotted us. "Oh hello."

Luna touches her sister's elbow, and gestures to us. "Soule, the Pacific Northwest Coven…well, some of them anyway." I barely take my eyes away from Luna long enough to see her sister, Soule, look a bit uncomfortable.

"Pleasure to meet you," she says nervously. At least this one had some common sense. I reached out and tried to feel this one's consciousness. Nothing as well. I was very put out, and I didn't like this.

Alice searches the future and comes back with nothing as well; she shrugs at Jasper. I turn my gaze back to Luna and she gives me a very perceptive questioning stare. Damn this woman for her awareness of everything. She was making things very difficult for me. I looked away, abashed.

Various battle scenarios leap through Jasper's brain, as if this new arrival was more dangerous then the woman who was already here before. It didn't make much sense to me as he stepped in front of Alice to protect her if need be. I glare at him. There was no need to alarm this new arrival more than we already were. Poor girl.

"Anyway," Luna continues, looking back at Alice and Jasper, "I would understand if you didn't want to help us, just know that at the rate of them creating newborns under the Volturri's nose, they are going to have an army in no time."

Jasper lets out a snarl under his breath making the redhead jump. Luna seemed unperturbed. Luna glares at him for making her sister jump, or so I imagined. "Yes, I am aware of your history, hence one of the many reasons I tracked you down." Tracked us down?

"Tracked me down?" Asks Jasper, confused as to how that could happen. We left no paper trail…

"Empaths produce a certain signal," she pauses to think. "Every time you affect those around you, that signal is like a broadcast. It was easy enough to find you."

Jasper looks as if he is choking on the horror of the situation. 'Alice…' was all he thought. He felt awful. Terrible that he could put his one and only reason for living in danger. 'How could I have possibly put her in danger from using my gift? That's impossible1 What other frequencies could I be sending out?' I withdrew from his consciousness then. It was hard enough being the only one in this family who was alone, I didn't need the constant reminders.

Alice puts a hand on his arm, shaking her head, silently telling him that all of this will be ok and not to worry. I sigh. I need to get a hobby or something.

The redhaired one smiles at Jasper as he wallows and says, "Very, very few people have that ability. You don't have to worry." She was kind and soft-hearted. Unlike her spitfire of a sister.

Luna sat on her desk again looking slightly agitated at the waste of time that was currently taking place. "My sister is going to talk with the wolves tonight," she pauses and gives her sister a momentary look of disgust. "If you decide that you can't, or won't work with them, we will understand." Something dark passes over her icy blue eyes and Jasper and I noyice it.

It involves sadness, wistfulness, agitation, love and…revenge? What is this? Who is this Luna Nuit, really? And why does killing a coven of vampire 'pain artists' mean so much to her? Most people would run away from a cause like that. But even now, something was telling me that this Luna was not like my definition of most normal people. But still, it didn't make much sense to me…

Luna stands up from her seat on the desk and promptly glares at Jasper. He doesn't even flinch. "Let us know when you have reached your decision. We cannot continue this discussion here. It's too public." I silently agreed with her. Any prying ears could have heard us talking, even though I would have heard them first.

Luna hands me a piece of paper with an address on it and promptly exits the room, leaving the three vampires alone in a room with her very timid looking sister. She was not quite the brightest bulb in the box after all. My, what a shame.

Soule raises a hand up in awkwardness. "Well, uh, it was nice meeting you all! Bye now!" And she quickly follows her sister out of the room. Smart girl.

I look at Alice and silently ask her if she saw anything. She shakes her head no, and I sigh. What have we gotten ourselves into?

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. It will be greatly appreciated. ^-^


End file.
